degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Against All Odds
An episode of Season 3. Main Plot Emma wants to leave Sean and the past behind, because she really has her eye on Chris. He's hot, smart and knows what he wants. So, all Emma has to do is go for it, right? If only it were so easy. No such problems for Craig and Manny's new relationship - that is, as long as Ashley doesn't find out... Subplot Spinner is very convinced that Marco has a crush on him, and it's freaking him out. Quotes *"Relevant? Shakespeare's some old, dead white guy from 500 years ago. What does he know about my life? Nothing." -Sean to Mrs. Kwan *"Okay, one more thing. No talking about the environment! The environment is not sexy. Do NOT talk about it!" -Manny to Emma *"You abandoned me at the rave so that you could come here with Craig?!" -Emma to Manny *Emma: "You don't want to be friends.." Manny: "Not with a stuck-up, prude princess." Emma: "Good 'cause I don't want to be friends with the school slut." Productions Notes Series Continuity *Manny tells Craig that she misses him after they had sex back in Should I Stay Or Should I Go?. They hook up again, continuing their affair. *Even though their break up was back in Gangsta, Gangsta, Emma and Sean are still not on speaking terms. *Even after Marco came out to his friends in Pride, Spinner is still displaying homophobic tendencies, as he is still comfortable with the revelation. Trivia *This episode is named after the song "Against All Odds" by Phil Colins. *Emma begins to express romantic interest toward Chris Sharpe in this episode. *Emma and Manny end their friendship, although they make up later in the season. *Ever since sporting her new look in U Got The Look, Manny begins to frequently wear outfits with different colored thongs visible to the eye. In her outfit that she wore to the rave, she was sporting a bright pink thong. *Marco reveals that he learned the Heimlich Maneuver in First aid. *Spinners thinks Marco has "bad taste" because is not attracted to him. Goofs *At the rave, you can see Craig in the background. The scene then switches and Craig is now at home with Joey and Angie. He then leaves, and goes to the rave. Gallery Normal s degrassi3090172.jpg Normal s degrassi3090170.jpg Normal s degrassi3090165.jpg Normal s degrassi3090164.jpg Normal s degrassi3090159.jpg Normal s degrassi3090158.jpg Normal s degrassi3090156.jpg Normal s degrassi3090153.jpg Normal s degrassi3090152.jpg Normal s degrassi3090149.jpg Normal s degrassi3090148.jpg Normal s degrassi3090146.jpg Normal s degrassi3090143.jpg Normal s degrassi3090140.jpg Normal s degrassi3090137.jpg Normal s degrassi3090136.jpg Normal s degrassi3090121.jpg Normal s degrassi3090117.jpg Normal s degrassi3090112.jpg Normal s degrassi3090097.jpg Normal s degrassi3090095.jpg Normal s degrassi3090091.jpg Normal s degrassi3090090.jpg Normal s degrassi3090086.jpg Normal s degrassi3090076.jpg Normal s degrassi3090064.jpg Normal s degrassi3090059.jpg Normal s degrassi3090052.jpg Normal s degrassi3090051.jpg Normal s degrassi3090049.jpg Normal s degrassi3090048.jpg Normal s degrassi3090041.jpg Normal s degrassi3090037.jpg Normal s degrassi3090028.jpg Normal s degrassi3090024.jpg Normal s degrassi3090021.jpg Normal s degrassi3090020.jpg Normal s degrassi3090010.jpg Normal s degrassi3090008.jpg Normal s degrassi3090006.jpg Normal s degrassi3090216.jpg Normal s degrassi3090215.jpg Normal s degrassi3090210.jpg Normal s degrassi3090209.jpg Normal s degrassi3090206.jpg Normal s degrassi3090203.jpg Normal s degrassi3090193.jpg Normal s degrassi3090189.jpg Normal s degrassi3090179.jpg Normal s degrassi3090178.jpg Normal s degrassi3090174.jpg Link *Watch Against All Odds Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Relationships Category:Cheating Category:Affairs Category:Love Triangles Category:Relationship Issues Category:Friendships Category:Crushes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Friends with Benefits Category:Homosexuality Category:Sex